Twin DragonSlayers
by BUTTERCUP29
Summary: Its about Levy finding out what everyone thinks about her, so she leaves fairy tail and finds out she has a twin sister. Who that she is actually a dragonslayers, plus a darker power plans to rule the world. Also some gajeel and Levy, little of natsu and lucy; theres going to be alot of action and adventure and romance. So i hope you like and this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own fairy tail

* * *

True Feelings

Levy walked into the guild a little late than she usually did, last night Levy spent all night

reading all three of the " lord of the rings" books plus the " the hobbit". You just had to read

them all huh levy she said to herself holding back a yawn. Everyone in the guild were going on

about their day with the usual drinking, laughing, and fighting; But Levy quickly noticed that her

two companions were not smothering her right as she walked through the door. Or that Lucy and

the others, hmm maybe they went on jobs she thought, but Jet and Droy would never leave me

behind. Levy put the thought out of mind because she was too tired to even think. I'll just go to

the guild's library and read, no one goes back there anyway.

As Levy made her way to the library she saw the lights on through the cracked door.

Someone's here she whispered to herself, but before she opened the door she could hear more

than one voice talking. That sounds like jet she thought, she leaned on the door and listened to

the conversation coming from inside. I'm getting annoyed with these secret meetings in here said

none other than a low growl which was from Gajeel. I think it's time we told Levy how weak she

was said a commanding, high pitch voice, she took off her glasses and rub her eyes and put them

back on. Oh come on Evergreen, Levy's not that weak said Ezra. Yeah in the book knowledge

Levy can't be beat but physical wise said Gray. Juiva agrees with Gray-sama said Juiva wiggling

closer to a now shirtless Gray. I mean come on guys even Wendy and I are stronger than her said

Lucy. Levy felt tears rise in her eyes, she knew she was weak but she had no idea the people she

thought was her so called friends, would be talking about her like this behind her back

Levy backed away from the door walking out of the guild holding her tears, but when she got

said Gajeel, what is it said Lucy turning to face him across the room. I smell old books and ink

he said leaning against the wall. Well maybe that's because were in a library duh metalhead said

the sneering Natsu. But flamebrain that smell is also on Levy and early the smell kind of got

stronger when we were talking, well you should know what she smells like since you go to watch

her sleep said the now laughing Natsu. Which earned him a punch to the head by a deep red

blushing Gajeel, you don't think she heard us said a scared Droy. Mirajane went and took a peak

outside the door, I don't see anyone she said stepping back in. Well that settles it then said

Laxus, meeting adjourned I have things to do; with that everyone got up from their seats and

quietly left the library, not knowing there secret was found out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gone with the Wind

Levy had not been seen in the guild for the rest of the day or in a matter fact three days.

This sent Lucy, Jet, and Droy into a fit, wondering where their friend could be. Ezra and

Marijina would go check to see if she was in her room, but she was never there. Jet and Droy

would go check the town's library every five to eight hours, but she would never be there either.

What if that really was Levy, Gajeel had sniffed out from outside the library yesterday said a

worried Levy. I hope not said Gajeel playing with his metal rather than eating it. Gajeel wouldn't

dare admit it but he was in fact in love with the little blue hair woman. As the bicker continued

on where Levy might be, they almost didn't see her when she walked past them. Oh Levy where

you have been cried Jet and Droy both in union running up to go hug her, Levy just dogged them

both boys and continued walking straight ahead towards Master Makarov.

Everyone noticed how different she looked today than what she usually wears, she wasn't

wearing her orange or any type of color bandanna. Levy dressed in brown hiking boots, dark

green shorts and army colored t-shirt and also that her hair was braided into one long braid

hanging down her back. Master Makarov sat on top of the counter sipping beer and talking to

Marianne, who was serving other guild members. May I speak to you said Levy as she stood in

front of him, sure he said patting a spot on the counter smiling. In private if you don't mind she

said rather coldly. Which made him frowned, of course come step into my office he said sitting

down his drink and hopping off the counter. Not a sound was made after the door was shut

behind the two.

What's the matter my child said Master Makarov, ushering for Levy to take a seat? I'm not

staying for long, I just came to say I'm leaving the guild she said with one swoop of air in her.

Why said Makarov now standing in front of his desk. Its personal said Levy shifting her body

weight around. Hmm, I see he said getting a little teary eyed; there was a brief silence until a

thunderclap was heard. Well I should be going it's about to storm Levy said turning to leave. Oh

I almost forgot, I have to take off the fairy tail crest from your shoulder. Levy stopped dead in

her tracks it was hard enough that she had to leave the one place that was her home, but this was

like taking away her identity. Why she asked not facing him.

Because just in case you get involved in something, you won't bring trouble to the guild.

Fine said Levy fighting back her tears as Makarov removed the fairy tail crest; Levy started

feeling hatred towards everyone. When he was done, Levy pulled up her sleeve and walked out

the door, hearing the sobs of Makarov crying from behind. Levy can we talk to you said Lucy

with the gang (Natsu, Ezra, Happy, Pantherlilly, Evergreen, Gajeel, Elfman, Laxus, Wendy, Jet,

Droy, Charlise, Gray, Juiva, and Marianne.) Levy pushed past everyone for the guilds door, but

was held back by Lucy who grabbed her left arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3 Enough is Enough

Levy snatched back her arm and quietly continued walking towards the door. "Levy, why are you

acting this way," said Elfman "this is not being a man." "Well so you want to know why I'm like this way

huh," Levy said snapping her head to the gang. "I thought you guys were my friends but come to find

out ya were talking shit about me." No one said a word, but that didn't stop Levy from speaking her

mind, they could feel her rage, pain, and sorrow wrapped up in one while she screamed her head off at

them. "All of you are full of shit, I hate you," said a now Levy with a firework of tears. We didn't try to

hurt your feelings, we just wanted to talk to you, because lately you been getting injured a lot in jobs,"

said Mira. "That doesn't mean its ok to say shit about me though, you guys know how I feel about being

weak," Levy said clenching her fist together. "Enough is enough it won't matter what you say now," said

Levy crying. No one knew what to say so with that Levy took this opportunity to run out of guilds door

into the dark cold stormy night. "Wait Levy," said Lucy running after her with Jet, Droy and Gajeel

following behind her. But Levy was gone, "Gajeel can you sniff her out," said Lucy frantically. "Not in this

weather," said Gajeel. He was wrapped in pain knowing that the one person he vowed to protect and

care for was now gone, Lucy began crying and slowly sink to the ground resting on her knees in the soft

mud. Then in union Lucy, Jet, and Droy screamed Levy's name into the dark clouded raining sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Do not own Fairy Tail, but now I've add some people and places of my own like Forgan and Claus.

* * *

Chapter 4:

New Beginnings

It had been three months since Levy's disappearance. The guild searched all of Monglina and neighboring cities, but he was nowhere to be found so by the end of the third month they eventually gave up. Everyone felt bad that their dear friend was gone and it was their entire fault, they wished her the best of luck where ever she was. Team Shadow Gear, Gajeel and Lucy took this the hardest because their leader wasn't there, so Max the sand mage filled in her spot. Max tried his best, Jet and Droy did appreciate that very much but it just wasn't the same. So the most things Jet and Droy did were sit at the table in the guilds bar and stare at the ceiling thinking to themselves where their friend could be. Gajeel hardly spoke to anyone he tried to find her even though everybody else gave up but couldn't find her scent because of the rain, soon he went into depression he too more jobs, or he would just lock himself in his house. He hurt the one person he vowed to protect and love, PantherLily would tend to everyday things while his companion sulked. Lucy stills cries to herself when she's alone; No one in Fairy Tail was happy.

*( Now were going to see what Levy has done during these three months)*

When Levy left the guild that rainy night she was completely heartbroken everyone she loved was now behind her. Levy went back to FairyHill she packed a small light bag of clothes, her favorite book "The Hobbit," and hygiene products, and money she had been saving for something special. "Like a date with Gajeel," she bitterly as she put the money in her bag and left for the train station that would take her anywhere that would be far from Monglina. Levy woke up to the train conductor gently shaking her "My my, miss you sure are a long way from home," he said smiling. Levy wiped her eyes and then asked "Where am I."

This is the last train stop for today he said helping her off the train handing her, her bag turning around he grab his own and headed for the front main entrance of the train station. "Oh, he said pausing in his steps "Miss, welcome to the city of Forgan." then the conductor left. Levy thought to herself "hmm, Forgan?" Levy's face lit up with a huge frown "Forgan," she whispered "my home town."

Like Monglina, Forgan is the second largest city in Fiore with many different numbers of guilds also. The most popular guild here was a dark guild called NightWing. The last time Levy was here, was when she ten and lived with her parents after the tragic accident where Levy's house burn down to the ground she managed to escape but not her parents. Levy was so torn she her mind blank out everything and he wonder alone in the city for days clothes became tattered, dirty and was malnourished. An that was when she met Master Makarov.

Master Makarov had just left a meeting and was heading back to Fairy Tail hoping his children didn't cause any trouble. He saw the little blue hair girl on her own "Well hello there, he said walking up to her. Levy just looked at him "Why are you talking to me, she said not trying to sound cold towards the old little man. "It's just that you look so lonely and lost where are your parents?" "Dead," she said getting teary eyed. "Poor dear, do you know any other family members that live here," he asked concerned. "No, we moved here when I was four." "Well than would you like to come with me and live at Fairy Tail," Makarvo asked. "What's Fairy Tail," Levy said rubbing her bare feet against the ground. "Fairy Tail is a guild where different talented mages come together as a family, we stand, fight, and be there one another. I'm the master, my name is Makarvo Dreyer." Levy twirled her fingers together "It sounds like fun, yes I would love to go with you," Levy flashed a toothy grin at him "Oh, by the way my name is Levy…. Levy Mcgraden."

Levy was o far in thought trying to remember the little past she had left from her childhood before she joined Fairy Tail but she couldn't think of anything before that besides her parents death and talking to Master Makarvo. Levy didn't notice that it was getting late, then the sounds of heavy footsteps interrupted her train of thoughts. "What are you doing standing there," tall, slender man with white eyes like Mina's hair, short curly green hair, dressed in a long gray robe, you couldn't even see his shoes. "Who are you," Levy said taking out her pen just in case he tried to battle with her. "I mean you no harm, my name is Claus," he said bowing to her. "I was merely walking by and I saw you here just staring into space." "Oh, um well I'm fine thank you and nice to meet you Clause, my name is Levy Mcgraden.

The man looked a little stunned when she mentioned her last name. "So another Mcgraden huh, this is going to get interesting," Claus thought to himself. "Say I know a Mcgraden, who stays with a guild called NightWing. Want me to take you to meet her," he said cheerfully. A could be possible relative, but impossible Levy never met anyone in her family, this excited her. "Yes please, take me to her." "Sure, this way," he said smiling, but behind that smile was a horror waiting to be unleashed." He guided her out of the train station and onto the city's stone smooth road.

* * *

I'm sorry, I took so long with this chapter but I have 5 and 6 on the way. Please review and share. Thanks see you guys later XD!


	5. Update

**I'll have chapters 5,6,7 up soon and they will mostly be Levy and her twin sister Teia and probably chapter 8. **

** But then that's when I start bringing everyone from fairy tail and the new characters I made up. I hope you like **

** it and enjoy it. **

** Some questions about what's to come (^.^)**

** Will Levy get stronger?**

** Is Teia really Levy's sister?**

** And, am I'm hungry? XD kidding! **


End file.
